1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid containing vessel, a liquid containing body, a substrate support member, and a unit
2. Related Art
A liquid containing vessel (an ink cartridge) is disclosed in WO 2004/037541 (PTL 1) which is mounted in a liquid ejecting apparatus (a printer) so as to be able to be attached and detached and which contains a liquid containing body which has flexibility (an ink pack) inside a casing section which is rigid. In the liquid containing body in PTL 1, a substrate is provided through a substrate support member. Information relating to a liquid which is contained in the liquid containing body is stored on the substrate. In a case where the liquid containing vessel is mounted in the liquid ejecting apparatus, the liquid ejecting apparatus receives supply of the liquid from the liquid containing body and is connected with the substrate with which access is possible.